1. Field of Invention
The invention concerns a headlight for a motor vehicle according to the precharacterizing portion of patent claim 1. A headlight of this general type is known from German Published Application DE 197 31 754 A1.
2. Related Art of the Invention
For ensuring that the described headlight is safe for the eyes, a photodiode and an associated amplifier as well as a controller are provided, by means of which it is detected whether or not the light source is emitting visible light. If it emits visible light, then the controller for the infrared light source, which is a component of an IR range sensor, does not cause any reduction in the output power of the infrared light source, in comparison to which, in the case that visible light is not detected, it causes a reduction in the output power of the infrared light source. By reducing the output power, the danger of damaging the eyes with the infrared radiation is prevented. If the visible light source is in operation, then simultaneously visible light and infrared radiation are emitted, whereby a sufficient safety for the eyes is achieved on the basis of the eyelid closing reflex of illuminated traffic participants.